


It Happened One Spring Night

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Series: Fraser and Monica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-10
Updated: 1999-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toThe True Nature of Love.





	It Happened One Spring Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

It Happened One Spring Night
    
    
    This is another submission to the due writings.  It is the further adventures
    of Fraser and Monica.  All disclaimers apply here.  
    Much thanks to Alliance and the creators of due South for all 
    the fun we are having!!
    
    **Contains m/f interaction.** This is a romantic comedy 
    of sorts

# It Happened One Spring Night
    
    
    by L. Ross
    
         "Monica, I am afraid I have some rather upsetting news."  
    Fraser said as he began shuffling the stack of papers on top his desk.
    "I will be unable to pick you up for the reception tonight.  I hope you
    won't mind driving yourself?"
    
        "Don't scare me like Fraser!  I thought you were going to 
    cancel.  Oh course I don't mind.  I'll be there about 8:30.  This way
    you can finish up with whatever it is that the Inspector 
    has you up to your neck in!"  she said  with a sarcastic tone.
    
        "Now Monica, she is my superior officer and I do have my 
    orders,"  he said firmly
    
       "I know she is, Fraser.  What is it this time?  Passport fraud, a
    theft,..... no wait DRY CLEANING....... right!"  she said quickly. 
    
      "You know Monica, I can't have you pouting about this!  Duty 
    calls, such as it might be."  His tone was changing.
    
      Monica realized she had better drop the subject.  But not 
    before she added just one more thing.  After all sometimes it 
    was necessary to push him just a little.  It was for his own good. 
    
       "In the words of Ray Vecchio, don't be a sap, Benny!"  she 
    added anyway.
    
      There was only silence on the other end.  Maybe she had 
    pushed too far.  After all for some strange reason Fraser actually cared
    about Inspector Thatcher.  It seemed the more she pushed 
    his face in the dirt , the more he felt he had to prove himself.  He
    was almost driven!
    
      She continued " I love you.  You do know that don't you?"
    
       "Yes Monica, and I love you too.  You must understand that I 
    am still on probation . I have to do everything in my power to 
    show Inspector Thatcher that I am a good officer"  he said.
    
       "Ben." she sighed "You are a wonderful and successful 
    mountie!  Your record, although a bit unconventional, proves  
    this.   You *Always get your man*....Oh, I forgot .. you always  *Maintain
    the right!*  And maintaining the right doesn't constitute getting dry
    cleaning for your superior officer!  Your talents they are *a wasting*!!
    I love you and I'll see you about 8:30.......Bye." 
    
      "I'll see you then.  Bye" he hung the phone up.
    
       *************************************************************************
    
         The consulate was busy with people greeting one another.   
    Classical  music filled the rooms.  The lights were dimmed to 
    burn as candles.  Some people were dancing, others drinking 
    champagne or eating very expensive  food.  The Inspector was 
    mingling with her guests and top officials of the Canadian and 
    American governments.   Meanwhile Constable Fraser was 
    upstairs in his office, pacing.  He came down the stairs.  Smiling and
    greeting those he passed.  All the while his eyes were 
    canvassing the room.  Looking hard. 
    
        It was 8:45pm and Fraser was pacing the floor again.  Looking at
    his watch he gave a loud sigh.  It was now 8:48pm, where was 
    she?  He began pacing again.  As he went to the phone he noticed her.
    He looked up as she entered the door.  He couldn't help himself, he smiled.
    It seemed every time he saw her she grew more lovely.  Her hair was loosely
    tied up. With ringlets softly framing her angelic face.  He looked into
    her eyes.  They caught one another in a romantic gaze!  She smiled in
    only the way she could.   He slowly licked his lower lip back and forth.
    He had discovered that was all he needed to do to have his way!  Her
    eyes closed firmly and her head slightly tilted back.  She opened her
    eyes and took a deep breath.  As she began walking toward him, Fraser
    stood tall.  He was so incredible standing there in his red dress uniform!
    The power and authority he generated.  She couldn't help herself.  She
    was totally committed to this man.  Why was it that he had such control
    over her.  He was like a giant magnet slowly drawing her near.  His eyes
    glanced down her shoulders and continued their way down her entire body.
    Slowly, as not to miss a single curve.  He found her dress  to be very
    seductive.  This was going to be a very long night he thought!  He could
    only imagine himself holding her.  Kissing her.  Loving her tenderly.
    Her dress was made of the darkest blue velvet.  The dress was designed
    so that it hung just off her sleek shoulders.  Cut low to expose just
    a bit of her full breasts.  The air softly filled with the scent of her
    perfume.  As she drew nearer to him the noisy room began to clear of
    all sound.  They stood before each other surrounded by people.  Yet it
    was as if they were they only two who existed.  Tonight was going to
    be magical!  Taking her right hand, Fraser placed it in his left arm.
    He escorted her into the main hall of the consulate.  They made such
    an attractive couple.   As they began to walk, Fraser  moved his head
    close to hers and whispered.
    
         "Might I say how breathtaking you look tonight?"  giving her hand
    a slight squeeze.
      
         "Funny, I was just thinking the very same thing about you, 
    Constable."  she kissed him on his cheek.  
    
        "Would you like to dance, Miss McKinnon?"  he asked.
         
         "Thank you, I do believe I would," she smiled. 
    
         As he took her into his arms she felt whole again.  This was the
    one place that she felt complete.  She watched his face closely.  Memorizing
    every part.  Burning it into her mind so that she would never forget.
    Not that she would ever be able to forget him.  Benton Fraser was the
    kind of man that a woman would *never* get over.  She loved this man
    who held her so close.  She knew that there 
    was so much yet that she didn't know about him.  Things that he 
    kept deep within his soul.  But she knew in time that he would 
    completely open himself up to her.  He would let her enter that 
    deep space in his heart that Victoria had burned.  How much she 
    loved him.  She was amazed by his unwavering strength.  She 
    admired his very archaic way of life.  His sense of loyalty and duty
    only served to make him more endearing in her eyes.  She would 
    spend the rest of her life with him if he would let her.  How could it
    be possible that she was the lucky one to be by his side?  To love him
    and have his love in return?  She was the one to spend her days and nights
    with him.  To kiss him and make love to him.  Why had the heavens smiled
    upon her?  She knew that so many other women 
    wanted him.  Some went to unbelievable lengths to win his affections.
    Some just lusted after him!  And who could blame them!!  After all, a
    woman would have to be legally blind and wear glasses six inches thick
    not to desire Fraser!  But there she was, dancing in his arms.  He swept
    her around the dance floor!  This was truly a magical night! 
    
         The night lasted well into the early hours of the morning.   As
    the last of the guests left the consulate Fraser closed and locked the
    doors.  The only people to remain was the catering company.  They hurriedly
    cleaned up.  Fraser smiled and held his hand out for Monica.  She placed
    her hand in his tenderly.  He pulled her close.  Looking around the room
    to see if anyone was watching, he stole a kiss.  Monica was pressed against
    the huge glass framed doors.  
    Fraser had his hands pressed against the doors.  Her arms were 
    around his waist.  Fraser kissed her forehead, her nose, then her cheeks!
    He sighed and cleared his throat.  Pulling himself off of her he looked
    down at his boots.  Just as he was about to speak the 
    manager of the catering company entered the room.  Fraser stood 
    up straight and pulled at his uniform trying to make it fit correctly.
    
         "We are all finished here, sir." he said to Fraser.
    
         "Well, then here is the check.  Thank you kindly for your 
    services.  You did an outstanding job this evening!  I hope you have
    a safe trip home.  Thank you again."  Fraser was pushing the man toward
    the kitchen area.
    
         It was obvious that he wanted the entire crew out of the consulate
    immediately!  As the last man left the building  he quickly locked the
    back entrance.  And began his security check of the entire building.
    As he passed Monica he grabbed her and kissed her hard.
    
         "Don't you move!"  he commanded.
    
         "Yes, sir, Constable Fraser, sir!"  she answered giving a slight
    salute. 
    
          He ran up the stairs.  Taking them three at a time.  He turned
    off the lights and checked all the windows.  He did not double and triple
    check everything as he usually did.  Once was enough for 
    tonight!  He ran down the stairs.  Stopping at the last one he looked
    at Monica.  He smiled.  She smiled.  He bent his head and cocked his
    eyebrows. She knew what was next!  Fraser went to the hall 
    closet and retrieved her wrap.  As he placed it over her shoulder he
    pulled her close, crossing his arms around her.  He kissed her neck.
    Her skin was warm and tasted good to him.  He gently bit her. 
    Licking up and down her neck with each bite.  This sent shivers up and
    down her body. He had never been so firm in his passion before. Monica
    closed her eyes and moaned.  Her knees were about to give out on her
    when he released her.
    
    He opened the door for her. Motioning for her to step out.  The night
    air was cool still.  Spring had just arrived.  Even Chicago seemed different
    in the spring.  Some how friendlier.  Fraser locked the front doors.
    Monica placed her arms around his waist and kissed his back.  He turned
    around still in her hold.  She looked up at him. He took her face in
    his hands.  Drew her lips close to his and kissed her hard and passionately!
    It was a very long hard wanton kiss.  He could have taken her right then
    and there.  But he could not allow himself this pleasure!  How would
    that have been, to get caught in an 
    uncompromising situation right in front of the consulate!  He couldn't
    allow himself to be that daring.  As much as he wanted it, it couldn't.
    Finally he took her by the hand and they began a slow walk home.  He
    was taking her back to his apartment.  Soon his pace picked up.  Until
    he was almost at a run.  Only one block left until they reached his apartment.
    He was not by her side as he usually was.  Instead he was several paces
    ahead of her.  He reached the front entrance to his apartment and stood
    there with the door open.  As she got closer Monica noticed an impatient
    look upon his face.  He extended his arm forward as to let her in.  Quickly
    passing her and racing up the stairs.  What had come over him she thought
    to herself?!  As Monica reached the first set of stairs she heard Fraser
    running back down.  He stood at the first landing with one hand on his
    hip the other on the railing.  He turned and began climbing.  He was
    never far from her.  Always he walked next to her or just a step ahead
    of her!  What was going on here?  She could hear him taking the stairs
    
    several at a time then quickly returning to her  again.  She looked up
    and saw Fraser standing there.  Looking like Peter Pan with both hands
    on his hips and his feet spread apart.  One foot was tapping.  She shook
    her head and continued her climb.  Once again he raced upward.  Then
    she heard an enormous sigh and what sounded like a herd of 
    horses.  Fraser met her at the top of the second landing.  He scooped
    her up in his arms and carried her up the remaining stairs.  Still taking
    them two at a time.  All the while giving her a look that told her that
    this was a man with only one thing on his mind!  She looked at him wide
    eyed!  He looked almost devilish! He tried to open the door to his apartment.
    Fumbled.  With his right foot he kicked open the door and stepped in.
    His chest stuck out!  His breathing becoming heavy.  Not from carrying
    Monica.  Rather from his desirous thoughts!  Taking several steps he
    tossed Monica onto his bed.  Recovering from the sudden jolt she looked
    in amazement!  There he was standing in front of her.  Almost scaring
    her.  He took his stetson off and flung it across the room as if it were
    a frisbee.  It ricocheted off the wall and hit the window.  Landing on
    the floor.  Diefenbaker sat straight up and made an odd sounding noise.
    He tilted his head to one side and watched Fraser.  He too was in disbelief!
    Fraser speedily unlaced his boots and threw them behind him.  One over
    each shoulder.  One 
    landed in the kitchen sink. Breaking a glass!  The other landed on a
    shelf.  Monica and Dief looked at each other then back to Fraser!  He
    had begun to unfasten his belt strap.  He looked like he was in an old
    kung fu movie!  His hands moving in several directions at once!  Monica's
    mouth dropped open as he tossed the belt to the side.  
    Fraser's facial expression never wavered.  His eyes had been fixed on
    Monica this entire time.  He never seemed to blink.  His right eyebrow
    cocked and his mouth smiled only slightly.  The belt landed on Dief ,who
    quickly exited into the safety of the dining area.  Hiding by the refrigerator!
    Monica's eyes once again were on Fraser.  He grabbed his tunic and ripped
    it opened.  Her head picked up in shock and her mouth was opened wider
    still!   Buttons flew in all directions!  They hit the floor making a
    clinging and clanking sound!  In seconds Fraser had removed his trousers
    and shirt.  Still never changing his facial expression.  He stopped for
    a moment.  Slowly moving his 
    head to the left.  His eyes never leaving Monica's  face.  His smile
    got bigger!  He took a few steps toward her.  This was a man who knew
    exactly what he wanted!
    
         As he moved in *for the kill*, Monica suddenly began to giggle.
    She couldn't help herself.  She suddenly found herself replaying the
    past few moments over again  in her mind.  The harder she tried to stop
    the more she couldn't.  The closer he got the harder she laughed.  Soon
    she couldn't control herself!  She grabbed her stomach and fell backwards
    on his bed.  Her laughter got louder.  When she looked up she saw Fraser
    standing there near her.  She pulled herself up and wiped the tears from
    her eyes.  She pressed her two lips firmly together trying not to laugh!
    Fraser had once again straightened up.  This time the expression on his
    face had changed.  His tongue was moving 
    rapidly between his lips .  His head slightly nodding up and down.  
    His left hand was on his hip.  With his right thumb extended he stroked
    his eyebrow several times.  He cleared his throat several times.
    
         Monica place her hand over her mouth trying to fight back the laughter.
    She was failing miserably!
    
        "I'm sorry , Ben!"  she managed between laughs " I just can't help
    it.  You.... looked ....so cute!! You tossed the stetson.  Then the belt....hit..
    Dief...and then the BUTTONS !"  
    
       She once again fell back on the bed.  Fraser walked into the kitchen.
    Monica got up and followed him in.  She tried to touch his arm but he
    moved away into the dining area.  Dief exited.  Not sure if it was safe
    yet.  Monica followed Fraser close behind.
    
        " Oh come on Fraser don't be upset.  It was so cute."  she said.
    
         Fraser pivoted around and glared at her.  He was really upset! 
    He walked to his bed and removed his bed rolled.  Monica was standing
    in the archway between the two rooms.  She wasn't laughing anymore! 
    Fraser tossed the bedroll onto the floor near where Dief was.  He unrolled
    it with his foot.  He turned to Monica and gave her a look!  He went
    back to the bed for a pillow.   After tossing it down on the floor he
    laid down.  Monica was standing there.  In shock!  She couldn't believe
    he was really mad!  She went to him and tried to cuddle with him.  Fraser
    folded his arms and tightened his body. She stroked his hair and kissed
    his neck and ear.  He was unwavering in his determination to teach her
    a lesson!  He rolled over on his right side.  She moved to fit her body
    against his.  She tried to slide her knee between his legs. He only crossed
    them at the ankle and tightened his grip.  She begged and pleaded but
    it did her no good.  How could he remove himself from all her advances.
    It must be apart of that mountie training he received!  Finally she gave
    up and just laid curled up against his back.  She nuzzled her nose against
    the back of his neck.  He smiled.  Not letting on to her that he was
    oddly enjoying himself!   Strangely, he enjoyed teaching her this lesson!
    He fell sleep with a smile on his face.  She fell asleep with a pouty
    lip. 
    
         Just as the sun barely lit the sky Monica opened her eyes.  Her
    vision was filled with his beautiful face.  He was lying on his back.
    His hands were folded on his chest.  His hair looked wild.  As she watched
    him sleep. She couldn't help but feel regretful for last night.  Although
    she still thought it funny!   She tenderly kissed his arm.  He stirred.
    She moved closer.  Letting her warm naked flesh touch his.  Slowly she
    climbed on top of him.  He smiled.  His eyes still shut.  His hands roamed
    up and down her soft back.  She leaned 
    down and kissed him hard.  Forcing her tongue into his  mouth.   He pulled
    her down so that her  breasts caressed  his chest.  She ran her fingers
    through his hair.  He moaned loudly.  She slid down 
    slightly so that he could enter her body.  They moved in unison as the
    heat from their bodies intensified.  As they both peaked Fraser held
    her tightly.  His faced buried deep in her neck.  She rolled off of him.
    Laid nestled next to him in his arms.  Her head was on his chest.  She
    listened to the beating of his heart as it slowed its tempo down.  He
    left his fingers intertwined with her hair.  As the sun light filled
    his apartment they held each other tightly.    Both drunk in their desire
    for each other.  Wanting to never let go.  
    
    The End 
    E-mail:      

* * *


End file.
